revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum Forte
Platinum Forte (プラチナ・フォルテ) is the first single by Siegfeld Institute of Music, as well as the title song of the single. Tracklist # Platinum Forte (プラチナ・フォルテ) # Rose Poems # Discovery! (Siegfeld Ver.) (ディスカバリー！（シークフェルトVer.）) # Platinum Forte (プラチナ・フォルテ)［Instrumental］ # Rose Poems［Instrumental］ Music Production *'Vocals:' Hotaru Nomoto as Akira Yukishiro, Yuka Ozaki as Michiru Otori, Yume Takeuchi as Liu Mei Fan, Hikaru Tono as Shiori Yumeoji, Haruka Kudo as Yachiyo Tsuruhime *'Lyrics:' Kanata Nakamura *'Composition:' Kota Tsutsumi *'Arrangement:' Kota Tsutsumi Lyrics Kanji= • • • • 全員 ( / / ) 夢見る暇などないの　それは来るべき未来 朝日が昇るように　当たり前のこと ( / ) ああ　磨き続ける心と体 永遠に褪せない　星が砂になっても たどり着いた場所は　まばゆいステージ ここが王者の立つべきポジション フォルテより強く　エレガンテより優雅に 息づいてる　心の中にプラチナ ( / / ) 惨めな瞬間だって　逃げ出したりしない 泥にまみれながら　高貴な眼差し ( / ) 初めは小さな原石　生まれた意味すらも知らずに 転がって　導かれてきた ( / ) そう　闘ったから弱さを知った 強さにも出会った　すべて命の糧 幕が開いたならば　心臓は脈打つ '今'のために私は生きる ピアノよりソフトに　ドルチェより柔らかく 煌いてる　瞳の奥にプラチナ ( / ) たどり着いた場所は　まばゆいステージ ここが王者の立つべきポジション フォルテより強く　エレガンテより優雅に 息づいてる　心の中にプラチナ |-| Rōmaji= • • • • everyone ( / / ) yume miru hima nado nai no sore wa kurubeki mirai asahi ga noboru yо̄ ni atari mae no koto ( / ) ā migaki tsuzukeru kokoro to karada eien ni asenai hoshi ga suna ni natte mo tadori kiita basho wa mabayui sutēji koko ga о̄ja no tatsubeki pojishon forute yori tsuyoku eregante yori yūga ni ikizuiteru kokoro no naka ni purachina ( / / ) mijimena shunkan datte nigedashitari shinai doro ni mamire nagara kо̄kina manazashi ( / ) hajime wa chiisana genseki umareta imi sura mo shirazu ni korogatte michibikarete kita ( / ) sо̄ tatakatta kara yowasa o shitta tsuyosa ni mo deatta subete inochi no kate maku ga hiraita naraba shinzо̄ wa myakūtsu ‘ima’ no tame ni watashi wa ikiru piano yori sofuto ni doruche yori yawarakaku kirameiteru hitomi no oku ni purachina ( / ) tadori kiita basho wa mabayui sutēji koko ga о̄ja no tatsubeki pojishon forute yori tsuyoku eregante yori yūga ni ikizuiteru kokoro no naka ni purachina |-| English= • • • • everyone ( / / ) There's no time to dream, that's just the expected outcome It's a given, like the sun rising every morning ( / ) Ah, we’ll keep on polishing our bodies and hearts Our perpetuity will not fade, even if the stars turn into sand The place we made it to is the dazzling stage This is the position where royalty stands Stronger than forte, more refined than elegante Platinum lives in our hearts ( / / ) We won't run away, even from miserable moments Even while covered in mud, we'll maintain a noble gaze ( / ) We were small gems in the rough at first, but without knowing why we were born We led the way through our stumbles ( / ) That’s right, we’d been fighting against our weaknesses And so the strength we found became our sustenance Our hearts will beat if the curtain opens We live for the sake of this moment Softer than piano, more gentle than dolce Platinum is glimmering in our eyes ( / ) The place we made it to is the dazzling stage This is the position where royalty stands Stronger than forte, more refined than elegante Platinum lives in our hearts Category:Discography:Siegfeld Music Institute Category:Music Category:Revue Songs